


The Gunbreaker Are In Training/绝枪战士在练级

by Shadbush



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadbush/pseuds/Shadbush
Summary: “拿我微不足道的悲伤和损失去追究你，我感到这是不公平的。”——奥斯卡·王尔德
Relationships: Paladin/Gunbreaker
Kudos: 7





	The Gunbreaker Are In Training/绝枪战士在练级

**Author's Note:**

> *骑士x枪刃，双向暗恋，年上，导师x豆芽  
> *这篇沙雕甜文为了满足亲友的要求，所以后续就随缘啦。

但凡下本时靠点谱，枪刃也不会走到今天这种地步。

临到头来还得靠导师擦屁股。丢人，太丢人了。他愁眉苦脸地蹲在院子里的私人以太水晶旁，就快把自己当成一颗圆洋葱种进地了。骑士还没回来，多半还在替他挨个给队友道歉。HQ食物爆发药轮番上阵，只要不是心太狠，大概都能原谅这初出茅庐的小豆芽。

问题就在他不是自己拉不下脸，是心疼导师。

年轻人身子骨好，挨两下打属实不算什么，但那也该是独自闯荡的时候了。骑士这人心思细，又爱操心，他下本犯错是骑士道歉，被人按在狼狱打还得是骑士来救。深仁厚泽保护轮番上阵，抽空还得抡起剑帮他打人，话讲得轻松，实际上一来二去，他就连家都不敢回了，仿佛就地出师，从此不爱任何人。

哪儿能真的出师啊……他也就是心虚，看着骑士那张帅脸从无语到无奈，最后手一伸薅薅头毛，提着歉礼就出门去，这简直就像超火流星精准对齐天赐祝福，连赤魔法师都要闻声而逃，试问谁能不心虚？

“躲这儿干什么？”头顶有人说，“进屋去，我家就种了一个小豆芽，也不缺园艺工。”

这还用得着抬头吗！这不是用脚都能想到是谁回来了吗？！

枪刃规规矩矩地站起来，埋头往前走，完美化作一颗被埋在太阳海岸晒焉的小豆芽。这倒是把骑士逗乐了，他是真觉得没什么，新手犯点错实在是再正常不过了，虽然家养的这个有点钻牛角尖，但好在心地不坏，自己收拾烂摊子收拾得心甘情愿。

他心情挺好，于是上前去揽住对方肩膀，高声说道：“我刚刚开始在艾欧泽亚冒险的时候，也时常犯错，但这有什么关系，每个人都会犯错，多经历几次就好了。”

但我经历得也太多了吧？！枪刃心想，这不行你懂吗！

骑士当然懂，但是他不说。

“下次我自己去道歉，”枪刃闷闷地说，“不要你破费了。”

“这点小事，不算破费。”骑士不以为意。唯独在这一点上，他不太能理解后辈的想法。年轻气盛、莽莽撞撞，在他看来却都是好事，哪怕可能会一头撞上南墙，好生吃痛一阵，但在此之前，神气永远都比丧气好看。

他从来没有往别的方向上猜过，所以离少年真正的想法大概有乌尔达哈到格里达尼亚那么远。

坚盾寄予保护与希望，利刃则用于斩断一切，但恰巧没有一件事物来让他看清光之心。

于是在某一天，枪刃不见了。他留下一封信说：“亲爱的导师，这次离别也许是永久的，也可能是暂时的，我的离开并非是您的原因，而是我认为如果永远在您的保护下，我将不会成为一个可靠的人，因此我要离开，或许在不久的将来——当我成长为一个合格的冒险者时，我们又会重逢。”他没有说出真正的想法，但是一个诺言就此许下，此后，就像古典小说里写的那样，少年踏着鹿的踪迹，迎着雀的歌声，穿过神秘的森林、广阔的湖泊，抵达了无人知晓的远山。他来到库尔札斯，于风雪中追逐野兽，又跨过红玉海，前往殊丽的东方，在听过太阳神草原上风的呼唤之后，他又回到了故乡格里达尼亚。

他的经历足够写成一本童话，那里由无数璀璨的星子和浩瀚的海洋组成，尽管其中有着不少叫人快乐或者悲伤的事情发生，但冒险往往如此，带着令人沉醉而着迷的危险的美。他试图组织语言，好在再次与骑士重逢时讲给对方听。冒险者之间的故事哪怕大同小异，可绝妙之处恰恰在于那些微末而不同的细节。

然而令他失望的是，家中空无一人。一切还维持着旧日的模样，时针指向下午三点，院中青藤却早已爬上窗台，火炉里是离家时那个冬天余烬，桌上摊开的书本则落上了厚厚的一层灰，像是从他离开以后，骑士也没有再回过家。这个地方本来也是骑士为了方便照顾他才买下的。那男人是个地地道道的萨纳兰人，会跑到格里达尼亚定居也算是个奇迹，可大概是因为住得太久了，给了枪刃一种“会永远留在这里”的错觉。

枪刃沉默地看着屋中的一切，最后卸下武器，从主厅扯来椅子，在光照得到的地方坐了下来。他在此刻才理解问题所在：自己从未思考过失去骑士这件事。仿佛从决定照顾他开始，导师的存在就成为他生命中的坚石与巨树，寄予希望，赋予知识，施以庇护。

但是当他决定从这一切中抽身开来时，他没有想过会有失去的一天。

温暖的日光显然在沉寂中带来了些许抚慰，又或是说旅行结束时，疲惫也一并涌了上来。枪刃在不知不觉中陷入了黑甜，所以也没有听见门被再一次推开，有人步声轻轻地走入这间屋子。

他梦见了自己还是个小小少年的时候，每一次接受新的、难度更高的委托对自己来说都不啻于一次折磨，但伤痕累累换来的却是归家时的满足与安心感。梦的尽头果然还是骑士，简直没有任何悬念。

可是这次稍有不同。以往他梦到这个人，不是在放纵自己心底那缕对前辈的绮思，就是他试想中的表露心声后的怒火，然而这一次，介于两种极端中间，他只是得到一次抚摸。骑士的手指从他的发梢滑到脸颊，带着清爽的洋甘菊的味道。对方仿佛在嘟囔着：“依我之见，你还有得练呢。”

一种微弱却深切的情绪在骑士的胸口扩散开来，他在克制自己的手指不要触及对方的嘴唇，那里应该如他想象中一样柔软而湿润。他太明白这种感觉了，在暗中保护枪刃的这段时间中，他无数次想要走出去，想要拥抱对方。

他看着这个少年慢慢成长为可靠的青年，在目睹了那么多事情时候，才头一次察觉了呵护之外的情感——交杂于愤怒与无力之中的、深切的爱。

问题就在这儿了，如果事情并非他想得那样呢？万一枪刃对他抱有的情感仅限于尊敬呢？

温柔成了他最大的敌人，那种守护他人的心情，使他不愿为了敞开自己的心扉而刺伤对方。骑士拒绝去告白——为了防止想象中那伤害彼此的结局出现。

他收回手，静静地伫立在阳光之下，等待后辈的醒来。

枪刃睁开眼，余晖中模糊的面容逐渐清晰起来，在他因为清醒而羞耻到变成爆弹怪炸开之前，骑士抢先屈指在他额头上一弹，笑着说道：“欢迎与我一起回家。”

这一记“盾牌猛击”成功让枪刃愣在了原地。

“……嗳？！”

他确信这不是梦，却又感到万分的不真实。

“不说点什么吗？比如好久不见之类的？”骑士微微一笑，尽管他察觉到一丝刺痛在胸膛中弥漫开来，“真是不可爱的后辈，唔——”

枪刃吻住了他。

剩下的所有揶揄的话全被堵在了嗓子里，他讶异地垂眼看向枪刃，才发现对方尽管用力捧着他的脸亲吻，却已经红到了耳根，仿佛全部勇气都花在了将爱意付诸行动上。年轻的人富有却也贫穷，爱的表达方式更如珍珠般稀少，枪刃能说出口的唯有“我爱你”，那已经是他所有的真心了。

此时此刻，除了这个吻，他一无所有。

这个吻结束时，枪刃把自己的脸藏进衣领，那些孤注一掷的力量则被他攥进手心，就像晶壤一样，是彻头彻尾的消耗品，用完就再也没有了。可是这就够了，枪刃想，我总不能让他伤心。他一边胡思乱想一边错开骑士走向大门，打算就此继续他的流浪之旅。

直到他的手指触到了冰冷的银甲。枪刃诧异地转过头去，却看见骑士单膝跪下，将他的手背拉向额头。这是一个古老而诚挚的礼节，仅仅用于特殊场合。

“如果不是因为爱你，”骑士说，“我怎么会跟随你走那么远呢。”

他的表情藏在阴影之下，可是声音无比郑重，带着珍惜与诚恳的意味。

“我以为你只是……”

“所以你打算把一切都告诉我，然后一走了之？”

“我——”

“笨拙又鲁莽，但……是个好孩子。”骑士握着他的手掌，指腹传来的温热沿着手腕一路向上，像是一丛燎原的烈火，把枪刃仅存的理智都驱逐出去。他无法思考自己为什么难以抽身，或许是因为骑士用牙齿衔住了他的指节，那些动作带着微妙的色情意味，恰巧是枪刃无法抵抗的一种威胁；又或许是骑士将他揽入怀抱中时，附在他耳边低声说：“我可爱的后辈，同样是我发誓守护之人……可是我远比你笨拙、懦弱。”

“你用了多久才发现这一切？”

“唔，大概早就发现了，”骑士笑着回答道，“但让我下定决心，却是在刚刚。”

“……虽然比我还笨，”枪刃搂紧了他的肩膀，声音低沉而温柔，“但是，我一直深爱着你，前辈，请原谅我的离开。”

然而事实证明，前辈之所以是前辈，那必然不止在一方面的经验远超自己。

冲动是一种魔鬼。枪刃张口咬住骑士的颈侧时想到，而爱情则是另外一种，令人头晕目眩。告白结束，他就顺理成章地见色起意，色令智昏，被骑士用娴熟的手法解开了裤腰带……也没有很娴熟，但就是比他经验老道太多了。枪刃感觉胃里一沉，呼吸也紧跟着短促起来。

他不是不懂这回事儿，但他真的不知道男人应该怎么跟男人做，所以骑士问起时，他也答不上个所以然。如果明白事情会如何发展，大概会感觉轻松不少，但恰恰相反的是，骑士没有给他太多的反应时间。

被抵在门上时枪刃下意识地去寻找攀附物，但最终还是骑士的肩膀给了他尽可能多的支撑。“别担心，”骑士劝说道。他的手没有停下来，并且游走的位置逐渐倾向于双腿间的更深处，“我会处理好一切的。”

他轻而易举地找到了那个湿软的隙口，指头在几番徘徊之后便送了进去。这个试探性的动作反而让枪刃悬着的腿猛然收紧，盘绕于骑士的腰间，随后在触及某处时，枪刃战栗着喘息，背后起了一层薄汗。

爱情就像是一个巨大的漩涡，而欲望拉扯着他的小腿，索取着他的唾液，又总是让疼痛来作为替换。这种极其失控的方式其实并不合适，但鉴于屋子实在疏于清理，没有地方供他们纾解一时涌现的欲念。

“好痛……”枪刃轻轻地叫了出来，“前辈，太痛了……我受不了。”

骑士惊讶于他的诚实，转念想到这种疼痛确实与战斗时大有不同，便仰起头去亲吻对方。枪刃实在年轻，面容甚至不能算是完全长开，感受到痛苦与愉悦时，他都会像猫咪一样眯起眼睛，但是从拧起的眉头看来，就知道他并不好受。

“我会轻一点，如果你不喜欢，就告诉我。”但我不会停下来。骑士没有说出后半句，而是将枪刃二度拉进一个深吻里，他眼底闪动着明显的情欲以及一些别的什么，问题在于此刻的枪刃无从反应。他将全副身心都被交托给了信任的导师，也不能阻止疼痛带来的冲击。

转机在再次触及体内的某处时到来了。骑士觉察到后辈的身体兀地紧绷起来，仿佛一条易断的弓弦，而当指尖转去探索另外的领域时，他却像是脱力一般将自己沉在骑士身上。反复几次，黏稠的湿意便在双腿间扩散开来，甚至沾染了骑士干净的甲胄。

枪刃后知后觉地意识到自己高潮了，并且把两个人都弄得足够糟糕，而下一秒，骑士则抽出了手指，顺便从漫长的亲吻里抽离开来，摆动腰身，彻彻底底地进入了他。

失去唇齿的遮掩，枪刃完全无法控制自己在那个瞬间尖叫出来。炽热的疼痛与强烈的摩擦感夺走了用于反抗的力气，他忍不住挺直了上身，迷茫地望着骑士隔着衣物衔住他的乳头玩弄，而支撑他后颈的手掌，不知什么时候又滑向了背部的伤口。骑士重而深地肏着他，却又像是感叹一般说道：“那次我真的很想走出来，心想管他的，只要能够保护你我什么都能做。”

枪刃简直被他唬得抵抗不能，在心里大叫着犯规！犯规！哪有人在这种时候顶着这么性感又帅气的脸真情流露的……虽然很苏，但是请你饶了我！

骑士可不会读心。他摩挲着那处伤口，也不管枪刃有没有回答，便自顾自地说了下去——尽管那嗓音听起来几近嘶哑：“我很想问你的伤势如何，也许你会觉得很好笑，像以前那样说我操心操得太多了，但是你身上的每一处伤口都会让我很心疼。”

你的直球未免也太致命了！枪刃脑子里乱糟糟的，一边想着原来你偷偷跟着我那么久，一边还得费心抵抗这人刺激他的弱点。话说回来，怎么会有人一边肏得那么狠，一边跟他袒露其实非常心疼。

但是，不知为何，也许是在情欲的作用下，一缕热意逐渐爬上了他的眼角，仿佛下一秒就要化作泪水倾泻而出。枪刃咬紧了唇，心想要是哭出来可太丢脸了，自己再怎么也是一个成熟的男子汉了。“进得太深了，”他颤抖着重复道，挟带着哭腔与浓重的鼻音，“……再轻、轻一点。”

他请求着骑士的温柔，在热流的席卷下，他仍无法从情欲中解脱出来，何况先前不应期的副作用尚未退却，每一次摩擦对他来讲都无异于折磨，更毋论骑士正对着脆弱的那处施展攻势。他逐渐失去了身体的主导权。

对方倒是很有耐心地把全身都照顾到了，甚至空出手去抚慰他的下身——这种过分的照顾反而让枪刃备受折磨。

最后，当第二次干性高潮来临时，他终于还是不可抑制地哭了出来。

而骑士只是亲吻着他扬起的脖颈，感受到枪刃的手指在他肩头攥紧，却并不为此施以仁慈。

后来他们结束了这场性爱，当然，为了让前后都处女毕业的后辈好好休息，骑士只做了一次就饶过了他。

“我觉得我需要好好睡一觉，”枪刃裹着衣服，束手束脚地帮前辈打扫屋子，“还有食物！我感觉快饿死了……”

“我也差不多。”

话虽如此，骑士却没有任何不满，这并不代表着他完全纵容了枪刃发泄不满，而是这种直白而爽快的交流难能可贵，他非常乐意因此多听几句抱怨。

终于，他们还是没能把整个屋子都打扫干净，仅仅将卧室收拾完备，享用了一顿并不十分美味的晚餐便躺回床上。在星子点缀夜空的同时，骑士从身后搂住了枪刃，亲吻他的耳朵与脸颊，而枪刃则回过头来亲吻他的额头。

他们沉沉睡去，错过了薰衣草苗圃的美好月色。

但往后将会有无数的星夜与晨曦，供他们一同享受。


End file.
